


Embracing the Tide

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: After Nathan is really gone, Rene stays the night and comforts Angela.





	Embracing the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://yetanothermask.livejournal.com/profile)[yetanothermask](http://yetanothermask.livejournal.com/) for her [](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/profile)[help_haiti](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/) request. Thank you to [](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/profile)[apckrfan](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/) for the beta job.

Even if the world was burning around her, Rene would always be there for her. Angela knew this; she took comfort in it every time darkness wrapped around her world and squeezed.

After comforting her son, Peter left for his own place that late evening, and Angela could see that Rene wanted to leave as well, but he met Angela's eyes and knew that if she uttered just one word, he would stay.

"I don't blame you," she said in a shaky tone, and she hugged herself and looked out the window with worry. The lights from the bustling city cast shadows through the windows inside the house, and she wished she could hide her secrets within them, knowing full well they hid enough of her secrets already.

He hovered across the hall from her, staring through those shadows as if he could stare through her soul. Rene was good at it. It both frightened and allured her, and Angela realized it was one of many reasons she kept him by her side. That, and she believed he carried her courage. Sometimes when she didn't have the strength to speak her heart, Rene did it for her.

"You only told him what I wanted to say the moment Nathan died," she confessed, and he said nothing as he continued to watch her. She closed her eyes and sighed, and she met his eyes again, as he had shifted stealthily across the room to stand at her shoulder. She felt his breath against her hair, shuddered, and closed her eyes as he put a warm hand on her back. Suddenly, the tears fell, and in her weakest moment, she allowed Rene to witness it as she let go of all the grief, pain, and shame she felt for her two sons, as well as the collapse of her family. Silently, he drew her into his arms, and she found her comfortable niche within the angles of his chest, and she let him hold her - for he would not complain if she never let him go.

For as long as she'd known Rene, he had always been her silent confidante. No one else knew her as deeply as Rene, and even when she was still married to Arthur, she formed a bond with Rene. Many would say she abused his devotion to her, but she didn't, and it didn't matter if she and Rene were the only ones that knew that.

She pulled out of Rene's arms and looked up into his eyes. The sun had finally set outside, and Rene was mindful enough to turn on a light that glowed in the corner of the room. Before she could exhale a deep breath, Rene whispered to her in French. She closed her eyes and her lips relaxed into a small smile. She nodded. She walked along, head held high as her knees shook, to her bedroom with Rene by her side. He kept a light hand on the small of her back, and she noticed his softness and the heat that rolled through his finger tips.

Her heels sounded so loud as they clapped against the floor, and when they reached her bedroom, she was taking off her jacket as Rene closed the door. The room was dark, and she stopped his hand from turning on the light. Tonight, she didn't want to see anything. She just wanted to feel. He leaned toward her, and she put a hand on his chest. She looked down and stared at the ornate rings on her fingers, and she sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should just let you take them, the memories of Arthur and Nathan," she said, laughing a little.

She felt Rene's large hand softly weave through her hair, gently pulling away the clips she used to pull it back. "You know it will not work that way," he said as she delighted only in his heavy accent, not his truth. She would just dream the memories back, or she would dream the future that tied to the past and it would drive her insane trying to remember them. No, Rene was right; plus, she was too stubborn to give up her legacy. She still had hope, and that hope rested in Peter and even Claire. They were all the Petrelli legacy had left. She didn't even know if she should count Monty and Simon. She feared for them, hoping that maybe they would never manifest abilities and would actually lead a normal life - away from the Petrelli blood, away from her (if Heidi had anything to do with it).

She closed her eyes and felt lulled by Rene's hands in her hair. His hands fell and he cupped her jaw. She looked into his dark eyes and smiled before he leaned in and kissed her lips. She let out a breathy sigh, and he pulled her against his sturdy body once again. His arms fell around her, and he rubbed soothing circles on her back before she backed away and motioned him toward the bed.

Angela tilted her head and said, "Come."

Then he walked toward her, taking her hands into his - her dark, silent protector. She felt safe, and when she felt the safest, were in moments like these. She could shed her clothes away, and he would watch her, but he wouldn't judge. She knew she wasn't as spry as she used to be, but she didn't feel it. Mentally, she felt stronger than ever, even when her heart was in shambles. However, she still had fight left in her. She still could nurture and touch; she was still a woman.

She shivered as he helped her draw away her clothes, and slowly, he released his own. They tumbled to the floor behind them as he walked her to the bed. Slowly, he was pulling her down within his arms against his body. She shivered but soon was subdued and comfortable within the heat of his body radiating against her. Her body relaxed in contentment as he just held her, and soon their hands traveled and began to explore. He still felt strong and smooth against her, and as he trailed his hands around her and over her skin, she started to feel rejuvenated and energized. She pulled him closer, and he shifted their bodies so he could cover her, sliding straight over her as he leaned down and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Rene always tasted warm to her, like the source of his energy was somewhere ancient, hidden away within the beating heart of the earth's core. He smelled wild, earthy and fresh like a brand new morning. With all of that wildness he held it within, he was controlled and deadly - the perfect assassin, but he was subdued by the purity of his heart. He was all of those things to her, and this was why he was the only man she could completely trust.

The room smoldered around them, and Angela knew it was Rene. Their bodies continued to slide, and she was shuddering - ready and longing. She felt the length of him brand against her, sliding toward the center of her heat. She inhaled a deep breath as he drew closer, dipping between her as she opened up to him. Her skin felt so cold before, but now - Rene warmed her and filled her like he was her own hot sun. His lips were on her neck, on her breasts, and back to her lips finally before he finally pushed fully inside. She gasped, grateful she still felt so tight around him, and he moved - rocking slow and rising toward a more frantic crest.

She tensed her hips, and she locked her legs around him. Her hands gripped his back tightly, and uncontrollably, she dug her nails into his shoulders. He sighed and grunted near her ear, and the more she felt him reach within her, the tighter she embraced him, feeling closer and closer to that surmountable point where they would crescendo over the edge. His lips fell onto the shell of her ear, and she heard sweet whispers in French - whispers of loyalty, whispers of unending trust. It was more reliable than love, and more reliable, she'd found, than family.

Tears fell over her cheeks as she cried. She felt him tighten inside her, and then he shuddered, releasing a strained sigh and spilled within her. She still felt an ache that teetered close, and she opened her eyes and met his, and he knew that she was almost there. He grit his teeth and stayed inside her, he moved slowly, and Angela watched the beads of sweat on his forehead. He pushed lightly until she found it, and her body tightened and her mouth went dry, and she arched her back, drawing him in as far as she could take him. Then, it was there like a squeeze in her core; quickly, she exhaled fully and relaxed.

Lightly he fell out of her as she recovered her breath. His large hand stroked her hair again, pushing the damp dark strands out of her eyes. She watched him silently, and as he moved away from her, he settled at the edge of her bed. He waited for her next response or an instruction for what she wanted him to do next. Angela felt the disconnect immediately; this was how things were between them, and she never made a motion to change it. If she got too deep, she would lose Rene just like Arthur. It was silly of course; they were two very different personalities, but she didn't have the courage to take Rene into her heart like that. She trusted him, though, and to Angela Petrelli that carried a hell of a lot more weight than love.

She smiled at him and reached out her hand. "Will you stay tonight?" she asked and didn't order him, not this time.

He nodded once and she made room for him on the bed. She could feel his heat blanket around her immediately. She lifted the covers, and once they were settled, he pulled her against his chest and hugged her. Angela felt tired, satiated, and she liked the feeling of him shaped against her. She smiled as he kissed her shoulder, and her eyes felt heavy. She was grateful for him. He took her mind off her sons, and more than anything, he made her feel like woman again, a woman that could lose her control and still be strong.

And when she woke up the next morning, she expected Rene to be gone. He always was whenever she asked him to stay. He knew her ways so well, and she'd only needed to communicate that once, and he followed it like gospel. She knew it was because he understood her so well.

Even if he didn't agree with her (and went above her head sometimes, like today) he was still her closest ally, and the only person who served her best interests when she didn't always know them herself.

END  



End file.
